Loser Like Me
Loser Like Me, en español Perdedor Como Yo, es una canción presentada en el episodio Original Song. Junto a Get It Right y Hell to the No, entre otras, es una de las primeras canciones escritas especialmente para la serie Glee. Es cantada por New Directions en las Regionales, con solos de Finn y Rachel. Esta canción también aparece en Glee: The 3D Concert Movie. Contexto de la Canción Los miembros de New Directions componen este tema haciéndole frente a las burlas y hostigamientos que reciben día a día por ser parte del Club Glee, con una melodía muy rítmica y con una letra inspirada en diferentes sucesos (como los empujones que algunos de ellos reciben por parte de los matones del equipo de futbol, o la tierra que Sue colocó en los casilleros de Santana y Brittany). Junto a Get it Right , son las canciones con las que New Directions se presentó en las Regionales . Letra Rachel: Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero (Santana: huh) But hey Rachel con Brittany y Santana: Everyone you wanna be, Probably started off like me. Rachel: You may say that I'm a freak show, Santana: I don't care. Rachel: But, hey Rachel con Brittany y Santana: Give it just a little time, I bet you're gonna change your mind. Rachel: All of the dirt you've been throwing my way, It ain't so hard to take. Rachel y Finn: That's right. Rachel con Brittany y Santana: 'Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name Rachel: And I'll just look away. Rachel y Finn: That's right. Rachel con New Directions: Just go ahead and hate on me run your mouth. (Finn y Rachel: So everyone can hear.) Hit me with the worst you've got, and knock me down. (Finn y Rachel: Baby, I don't care.) Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out, You wanna be, You wanna be A loser like me, A loser like me. Finn: Push me up against the locker Finn con Brittany: And, hey, all I do is shake it off. I'll get you back when I'm your boss Finn: I'm not thinking 'bout you haters Finn con Brittany: 'Cause, hey, I could be a superstar. I'll see you when you wash my car. Rachel con Brittany y Santana: All of the dirt you've been throwing my way, It ain't so hard to take. Rachel y Finn: That's right. Rachel con Brittany y Santana: Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name. Rachel: And I'll just look away. Rachel y Finn: That's right. Rachel y New Directions: Just go ahead, and hate on me; and run your mouth (Rachel y Finn: 'So everyone can hear.) Hit me with the worst you've got, and knock me down. ('Rachel y Finn: Baby, I don't care) Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out You wanna be, You wanna be A loser like me, A loser like me Rachel: A loser like me. Brittany, Santana y New Direction Chicas: Hey (chicos: Oh!), you, over there (chicos: Oh!), Keep the "L" (chicos: Oh!) up up in the air (chicos: Oh!) Hey (chicos: Oh!), you, over there (chicos: Oh!), Keep the "L" (chicos: Oh!) up 'cause I don't care (chicos: Oh!) You can throw your sticks (chicos: Oh!), And you can throw your stones (chicos: Oh!) Like a rocket (chicos: Oh!) just watch me go yeah (chicos: Oh!) L-O-S-E-R (chicos: Oh!), I can only be who I are. Rachel con Brittany y Santana con New Directions: Just (Rachel:Yeah!) go ahead and hate on; me run your mouth. New Directions: (Rachel y Finn): ' So everyone can hear. Hit me with the worst you've got, and knock me down '(Rachel y Finn): Baby, I don't care Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out You wanna be, You wanna be A loser like me. New Directions: Just (Mercedes:Yeah!) go ahead, and hate on me And run your mouth Rachel y Finn: So everyone can hear. New Directions: Hit me with the worst you've got, and knock me down. Mercedes con Santana: Baby, I don't care. New Directions: Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out, (Mercedes: oh) You are not me (Mercedes: be), you wanna be A loser like me, Rachel: A loser like me, New Directions: A loser like me, Rachel: A loser like me, Rachel con New Directions: A loser like me. Curiosidades *Junto a Get It Right y Valerie son las únicas presentaciones oficiales en la que se usan micrófonos. *La canción fue escrita por los productores músicos Adam Anders y Peer Astrom, junto a los compositores Savan Kotecha, Martin Sandberg y Johan Schuster. *Uno de los dos números en competencia donde objetos de utilería son usados; granizados de conffeti. El otro es Pinball Wizard donde Vocal Adrenaline incorpora máquinas de pinball. Casualmente, ambas canciones son el número final de cada competencia. *Cuando Mike empuja el carro con los vasos al escenario, uno de ellos está de lado, pero en otra toma unos pocos segundos después, está derecho. *En el tour Glee Live, Blaine fue parte de la presentación de Loser Like Me aún si no pertenecía a New Directions en ese entonces, al mismo tiempo que Kurt, quien tampoco estaba en club en el momento. *Loser Like Me fue presentado en dos categorías para las nominaciones Grammy. *Fue la primera canción original interpretada por todo el club. *En uno de los borradores de Original Song, Quinn y Rachel escribieron Loser Like Me. Imágenes 640px-Glee216-1103.jpg 640px-Glee216-1141.jpg 640px-Loserlikeme.jpg 44364584.jpg A4975E9F79EEF7787477E8_Large.jpg Glee-season-2-episode-15-original-song.jpg ImagesCA3I7VWV.jpg ImagesCAKW8SPO.jpg Loser_like_me.png loser-like-me.jpg Loser-like-me-art.jpg Santana-LLM.png Tumblr_li4qtwXiyh1qb1u9to1_500.gif Tumblr_liuzwbTxNk1qh9rk7.gif Tumblr_lk7ekmLvvI1qfji35o1_500.gif 2-16-loser-like-me.png 2-16-loser-like-me.png 44364584.jpg 640px-Glee216-1103.jpg 640px-Glee216-1141.jpg 640px-Loserlikeme.jpg A4975E9F79EEF7787477E8 Large.jpg Glee-season-2-episode-15-original-song.jpg ImagesCA3I7VWV.jpg ImagesCAKW8SPO.jpg Loser-Like-Me-Glee-cast.jpg Loser-like-me-art.jpg Loser like me.png Santana-LLM.png Tumblr li4qtwXiyh1qb1u9to1 500.gif Tumblr liuzwbTxNk1qh9rk7.gif Tumblr lk7ekmLvvI1qfji35o1 500.gif thumb|right|300px Video thumb|right|300px|Loser Like Me - Glee (Full song)thumb|left|300px|Loser Like Me - Glee (Performance) Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en las Regionales Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Categoría:Canciones del episodio Original Song Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones originales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones de Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Categoría:Canciones de la segunda temporada Categoría:Glee Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 3